


Liam 2

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [19]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2012.  God Child Universe.





	Liam 2

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2012. God Child Universe.

_‘…the file data clusters were destroyed and the lab was unable to recover the contents of the Word document in question. The Excel spreadsheet proved to be…’_

Heero Yuy, what on earth are you doing?!

Reading to Liam.

You can’t read forensics reports to a child!

Duo… he’s two months old. I could read him the phone book and he wouldn’t care.

It’s the principle of the thing! It’s just… wrong, man.

It got him to sleep, didn’t it?

Ok… I have to give you that one. He is a way fussier baby than Mei was.

Aren’t Wufei and Sally back yet? I thought this was only supposed to be for a few hours?

I think we should have gotten the definition of ‘a few’. I suspect that Mei has her parent’s attention, and she’s not going to let it go very easily.

Is it… uh… normal for kids to… you know…

Turn into raging, green monsters when they acquire siblings? Damned if I know. And it’s ok to say that Mei has been a brat the last few months… not like anybody has missed it.

I thought you and Mei had that talk about Liam and she was better about the idea of a baby brother?

Yeah, well… that minion thing only worked until she figured out that babies just sort of lie around and don’t actually do anything.

Minion thing?

Uh… never mind. The point is that a lot of the stuff that had her so upset to begin with, sort of came true. Liam has been such a high maintenance kid, that he really is taking a lot of her parent’s attention.

Well, I hope this trip today does some good, because for two cents I’d turn that child across my knee.

Heero!

She needs somebody to stop coddling her over this. Her behavior is unacceptable.

Aw, she’s just a little kid! She just needs time to adjust is all; it’s a big change.

She needs to get on with this adjustment… I have work to do, and I am not spending every Friday evening baby-sitting because of…

Chill, man! You’re waking the baby up!

Crap… hand me my report!

Here; but don’t you dare read him the pathology parts… if the kid’s first word is ‘bullet’, Sally will kill us!


End file.
